


Craptastic Cycles

by SilverSapphyre



Series: Shorty Series [12]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cunnilingus, Cussing, Devil Trigger Sex, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, NSFW, Sass, Shower Sex, cursing, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSapphyre/pseuds/SilverSapphyre
Summary: Time in the Underworld passes so much differently, and you lose track of it much too easily.  With your special brand of demon-tested birth control, you rarely have a menstrual cycle, but you always have ONE per year.  Not paying attention to the calendar means it sneaks up on you.  Nero is absolutely happy to help you through it, if only you'll let him...
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Nero (Devil May Cry)/You
Series: Shorty Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496582
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Craptastic Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know many people with uteri (uteruses? Wtf is English?) who aren’t horny during their menstrual cycle, and mine has been an absolute headache since I went off birth control for the first time after almost ten years. That was about two years ago, so this is very self-indulgent, and I hope you enjoy it if you do read it. However, if this squicks you a bit too much, that part doesn’t start until about 700 words into the fifth segment, which I’ve marked with an NSFW. Heads up, though: there is some world- and story-building until that point.

Mundus’s forces hadn’t stood a chance against all of you, but the wily Devil himself had fled the small fortress as soon as the device generating the barrier against Sparda had been destroyed. The godlike Devil had promptly transformed and, in his fury, razed the entire area. You mentioned to Nero that you wished you had popcorn, making him burst out laughing while killing the once-emperor’s minions. A few handfuls managed to get away, but a serious blow had been dealt to the scheming Devil.

You had turned to Nero, and although he was covered in blood, a little bruised, and scratched up, he was so beautiful with sparkling eyes and a happy, little grin. He was already bending down as you stepped up to him, but you grabbed his collar anyway. Licking your free thumb, you wiped his lips clean then kissed him with slow intensity, burying your hand in his crimson-saturated hair. Normally, you would both wait until you were cleaned up. Right at that moment, though, you wouldn’t have stopped him if he wanted to take you up against the nearest, half-stable wall.

You later wondered what in the world had gotten into you. Nero hadn’t seemed bothered by it, instead gladly reciprocating the affection, so you put it out of your mind and didn’t dwell on it.

Once back in the human world, you found yourself on multiple back-to-back jobs. They had built up in the days all of you had been away and were numerous enough that teaming up would’ve been nearly impossible. The little time together that you managed saw Nero practically glued to you with his nose in your neck. He couldn’t get enough of scenting you, and most of those moments wound up with soft, white hair between your thighs and gripped in your hands as he drove you crazy with his tongue.

You were much more fatigued than normal, though. The body aches that you hadn’t suffered in what felt like ages should’ve been an indicator as to what was going on. The abdominal cramps that folded you in half clued you in very quickly.

You checked your calendar and saw exactly how much time had passed, not even realizing you had gone for your third round of birth control only a month ago. The excursions to the demon world hadn’t helped by screwing up your sense of time. You were pulled from your thoughts by your phone ringing, and you slowly stood then shuffled over to answer it.

“Sweet-pea, are ya okay?” You were so thankful it was Nico and not someone calling with a job.

“Y-Yeah, kinda,” you replied, unable to help the strain in your voice. “Why?”

“Nero jus’ hit a shade ‘a pale that I ain’t seen since he lost his arm, an’ after what happened when he got hurt b’fore yer sexathon-”

“Shuddafukup!”

It took everything you had not to laugh, but it only stressed your core muscles and left you cramping again.

“Ooookay,” Nico said, having heard soft groans from both ears, “I’m bringin’ him home, hunny. Neither ‘a ya can fight like this.”

You’d survive, but you hadn’t even considered that Nero would feel at least some measure of what you were dealing with. “Thanks, Nico… Um, would ya put Nero on?” She made kissy noises at you, and you could easily envision how annoyed Nero looked.

A few seconds later, he softly greeted, “Hey, beautiful… What’s goin’ on?” and you felt your insides turn to mush as you sat at the table.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered, hating that he was suffering because of nature.

“For what?”

“It’s my period, Nero…” He was quiet for a moment before you heard Nico giggling. “How red did your face just get?”

“Sh-Shut up,” he stammered, but you could hear the little smile in his voice. “Kinda…thinkin’ about why you, um…smelled so good… How tired you’ve been- _ssshit_ -makes…sense… Damn, that hurts…” he continued, hissing and talking through another horrid cramp.

“Yep,” you forced out, “This only happens once or- _ugh_ -twice a year…usually only once after my summer injection.”

“And with everyth-th- _everything_ going on…”

“Yeah…slipped my mind…” you finished and carefully hauled yourself to your feet once the spasms eased. “I’ll grab some painkillers… Should take the edge off, at least…”

“Kyrie and Nico usually have cravings… Anything in particular that you want?”

“You are the sweetest, I swear,” you replied, smiling when he gave a soft, bashful laugh. You licked your lips then quietly mumbled, “…Tacos and ice cream, please? They sound really good right now…”

“Your usual from that restaurant near home?” You moaned at the thought, already able to taste it. “Okay, just… I dunno, kick back and chill a bit. We’re about two hours away.”

Talking to him always made you feel better, so it was with great reluctance that you softly bade, “Be careful, lovely.”

“Always,” he assured before ending the call.

You sat the phone back on the cradle with a sigh, warmth welling up for Nero as you traced your fingertips over the handle. It rang abruptly, startling you. You squeaked in surprise, smacked it across the counter, and cursed at it, cringing at another cramp that the fright caused.

Blessedly, a dial tone sounded due to whoever called you hanging up.

You flipped it off anyway.

_______

Nero’s hand combing through your hair woke you from where you had dozed off on the couch after curling around a hot water bottle, which was no longer a helpful temperature. He gently lifted you to sit and placed your requested takeout beside you. “Your ice cream is in the freezer,” he murmured, melting into you when you leaned forward to kiss him. “Missed you,” he whispered against your lips.

“Missed you more,” you replied, cupping the side of his neck under his ear and brushing your thumb over his cheek.

“Oh, really?” You heard and felt his smirk, giggling when a little growl rumbled in his throat. He carefully pushed you back into the couch, sliding his free hand down your side and tenderly resting his palm against your belly. A relieved groan sounded low in your throat. It was no surprise that he had been able to feel the ache in your muscles. 

“Tha’ s’not fair,” you muttered even as you threaded your fingers between his. He stuck his tongue out at you with a cheeky smile before touching his forehead to yours. A little grin curved your lips, and you quietly said, “You’re such a dork, and I love you for it.”

“Quit callin’ me a dork,” he mumbled, not sounding the slightest bit offended.

A tiny laugh bubbled up in your throat, and you rubbed your nose against his. “You’re just mad ‘cause it’s the truth.”

“The _truth_ ,” he huffed, pausing to snap his teeth playfully at your bottom lip, “is dinner’s gettin' cold.”

Neither of you moved for a few minutes, though, simply enjoying having the other so close after such an unavoidable time apart.

_______

You tried to sneak by Nero to make breakfast for him. He had gone so far out of his way the previous night to make you happy, comfortable, and in as little pain as possible. Your plan was thwarted by a spectral claw wrapping around you just as you reached the bedroom door.

“Th’ hell’re ya goin’?” he muttered as he pulled you back to the bed. You made a valiant attempt to escape, but a spasm of your lower belly put a quick stop to it. “Would’ja chill?” he huffed while pinning you against him. The warmth of his torso seeped into your back, and his hand slid beneath the front hem of your shirt to press lightly into sore muscles.

Your eyes fluttered as you let out a soft sigh. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world,” you murmured, wriggling just a bit deeper into his hold.

“Oh? Why’zat?” Nero wondered before burying his nose in your hair. You tilted your head down to give him an easier time of reaching your neck, shivering at the tickle of his touch. He nudged your shoulder to get you to keep talking, wanting to know what was going through your mind.

You giggled at his playfulness and decided to tease him a little. “Well, it has something to do with a handsome sweetheart that I met a while back.” He froze against you before you could feel both the embarrassed pleasure welling up in him and the heat of his face against your skin. “He’s a cheeky jackass, but I love him for it.” It was so hard not to laugh at his grin pressing into your neck. “He’s a big softie on the inside, though… Like a jawbreaker filled with a gooey candy.”

He snorted a quiet laugh and brushed a few kisses over your neck. “A gooey-centered jawbreaker, huh? I bet he could live with that.” He slowly stroked your skin with his thumb as that growly purr rumbled against your back, a spectral wing covering your legs like a blanket. He was avoiding overheating you after you had thrown the covers off multiple times throughout the night.

His thoughtfulness always made your heart warm, and you shifted to trace your fingers in nonsense patterns over the back of his hand on your lower abdomen. You loved that happy purr and hated to interrupt it. He was almost asleep again when you softly asked, “How do _you_ feel, Nero?”

“Nnh? M’okay,” he mumbled, his lips brushing your flesh and making you shiver.

You rolled your eyes with a fond smile and wriggled a little to get his attention again before expounding, “I mean…are my cramps still hurting you?”

He growled softly and held you tighter. It took him a few moments before he answered, “Eh…li’l bit. S’not debilitatin’ or anyt’ing like yes’erdeh, just kinda…naggin’ a li’l. Why ya ask?” His voice was so groggy and slurred, and you giggled quietly at how cute it was.

“I remember…when you got hurt…” you trailed off, his soft kisses helping against the despair until you could continue, “I felt it until you were with me again. It was still painful…but I could function through it to help you.”

He raised up to see your face, balancing on his free arm. “Ya think it’s the bond?” he wondered, sounding much more awake than before, “Like…it shares pain or whatever if we’re away from each other?”

You hummed, pressing your lips together in thought before sighing softly. “That’s where my mind was going. We can’t take care of each other if we’re too far away, but I don’t think it amplifies it.” You shifted around to be able to see him more easily, reaching up to trace his brow and down his cheek. “I wouldn’t wish menstrual cramps on my worst enemy…so I definitely wouldn’t on you… I’m sorry you’re having to feel them at all.”

He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, a tiny smile curving his lips. “I’d suffer it in your place if I could,” he whispered, not fighting at all when you twisted around until you could roll him onto his back. 

You straddled him and nuzzled into his neck, letting out a relieved exhale when he wrapped warm arms around you. “You’re so sweet,” you mumbled, knowing he felt the little bolt of desire when he sucked in a quick breath. Lifting yourself up, you braced your forearms on either side of his head. “I’d love your help in checking for cavities.”

A tiny grin grew across his face before he licked his lips then muttered, “Anytime,” before pulling you back to him for lazy kisses.

_______

Nero finally let you out of bed when both your stomachs protested. You were slicing fruit to go with the pancakes that he was frying when a cramp made you hiss and nearly double over. The little cut on your finger from the knife was the least of your concerns. He picked up the scent of your blood immediately, though, flipping the pancake onto a plate and turning the stove off.

He sighed softly and tried to herd you to the table to sit. You gritted your teeth in frustration, pointed the knife at him, and _growled_ , snorting when he yelped and raised his hands. A soft, tiny whine slipped out of his throat, and you lowered the sharp blade. “Okay, okay…” he murmured to try to soothe your agitation, “Can I at least clean up your hand? That juice stings like hell.”

In comparison, you could barely feel the burning. “Oh, um…yeah…” you mumbled with a sheepish smile, whimpering when he chased the crimson droplets down with his tongue. That slick muscle on your skin never failed to spark desire in you. 

“Hey, can I ask you somethin’?” You hummed in answer, still reveling in the touch on your hand. “How come I can’t, um…” he blushed vibrantly, just realizing how it would sound outside his head, “s-smell you?”

“ _Smell_ me?” He sucked in a breath, both embarrassed and nervous, and would have pulled away if you hadn’t laced your fingers between his. “I’m not judging you, Nero…” you assured with a kiss to the back of his hand. The soft sigh of relief made sadness and anger flare through you, but you pushed it aside to clarify, “I just don’t understand what you’re asking, lovely.”

He shivered at the pet name, scratching his nose with a little smile. “I, uh… When Nico or Kyrie are, um… _this_ ,” he gestured to your belly, “I can smell the… _that_ …” His face was redder than you had ever seen.

You cupped his cheek with your free hand, guiding him down while rising onto the balls of your feet to touch your forehead to his. You whispered, “You’re so damn cute,” and nuzzled his nose. He huffed a quiet laugh and rested his hands on your hips, feeling his own stress over your pain and discomfort easing up. “I use tampons, though I hadn’t even thought about that…”

“I kinda didn’t want to bring it up at all,” he admitted, wincing when you thumped your forehead against his. “It made Kyrie uncomfortable, but I know that’s mostly thanks to Fortuna’s bullshit… Nico doesn’t really give a crap, though,” he gave a tiny shrug, “so I wasn’t sure where you’d fall on the spectrum.”

“Dork,” you muttered, “I fall in the ‘no judgment’ zone.”

“Sorry…” he replied just as quietly, “Still not used to that.”

“S’okay.” You gladly accepted his chaste, smiling kiss, settling back on your feet fully once he pulled away. “What did you mean by more of Fortuna’s bullshit?”

Frustration, anger, and a helpless sadness welled up in him, and you watched his expression as he pressed his lips together and clenched his eyes shut for a moment. “Human blood draws demons, right?” His eyes were glinting red in his fury when he opened them, stealing your breath before you realized he was waiting until you nodded. “Fortuna’s such a hotspot with that Hell Gate and all, and it only makes sense to protect women during that time…but…” He clenched his teeth and growled softly, shaking his head a little to push his instincts back.

It was similar to that protective, blistering heat you had felt when the Temen-ni-gru had separated you from him, though it felt oddly splintered. You kept your voice gentle when you prompted, “But Fortuna’s full of idiots?” More muscle spasms made you grimace, and you drew in a slow breath against the pain flaring outward into other areas of your body.

Nero scoffed and muttered, “That’s puttin’ it lightly… Bunch’a fuckin’ dumbasses…” He unceremoniously lifted you before sitting in a chair and settling you on his lap, slipping his hands beneath your shirt to press tenderly against your belly and lower back. He buried his face in your neck, taking a slow, calming breath. “It probably started out as a simple defense strategy, but…but it’s _shameful_ , now… I guess it’s not surprising when you consider how conservative Fortunans dress, huh?”

“Subject change failed,” you murmured, wrapping one arm around his shoulders. Your free hand’s fingers sought his hair like they had a mind of their own, and you leaned your cheek against his head to offer more comfort. Talking about the idiocy of where he grew up agitated him faster than even Dante and Nico could. It wasn’t good for him to let it fester, though, so you gently prompted, “How is it shameful? Talk to me, lovely.”

He shuddered under your caresses, both physical and spoken, and drew in a slow, calming breath. “Fortuna doesn’t have ‘sex ed’ like the mainland. It’s up to parents to teach their kids about it, and _of course_ ,” the sarcasm in his words was almost tangible, “something that occurs naturally for women started making them _inferior_ because they had to be protected each month.” Another aggravated rumble sounded low in his throat, practically vibrating through his chest. “It became something for those patriarchal, sexist asshats to degrade them with… Only _one_ jackass _ever_ called Kyrie a ‘demon magnet’ within my hearing, and I made him eat his fuckin’ teeth.”

Even though he _sounded_ proud of himself, the tang of unsatisfied vengeance stung at you.

“Any time a man calls a woman that, I punch him in the mouth,” he was trembling with how angry he was, “I’ve had a few Knights challenge me to duels over their honor and shit, but I beat them all into the ground and punched them in the mouth at the end for good measure.” You kissed his head and didn’t even think about stifling your own pride and love for him. He was quiet for a few seconds before he grumbled, “It still hasn’t stopped their bullshit, but I keep trying.”

“Is that why you’re embarrassed by it? Because it’s not something just… _normal_? Were you like this about sex at one point, too?” His face became hotter against your skin with each question, and you couldn’t help cooing at him, moving your hand to trace little patterns over the back of his burning neck. “I’m only kinda teasing, by the way. I do want to know.”

He shivered and melted into you, still thrown by how earnestly you tried to understand his perspective even after all this time. “Yeah, it’s like…” he paused and thought for a moment. “Okay, I’ve seen tampons and stuff- I think Nico uses them sometimes,” his hand left your belly to gesture as he spoke, “But, see, in Fortuna, the _only_ thing that should _ever_ penetrate a woman is her male partner’s dick.” You didn’t need to voice your opinion on that, knowing he felt your displeasure. “It’s frowned upon for men _and_ women to get themselves off, which is plain _cruel_ for a _human_ \- I just about climbed the damn walls before I said, ‘fuck it,’ and jacked off anyway. What _I_ do in _my_ home is _my_ damn business, y’know?”

His rant had turned a bit humorous, especially with the changes in pitch and tone of his voice, and his other hand was twitching against your back like it wanted to get in on the gesticulating. You couldn’t do anything about him feeling your amusement, but you kept yourself from outright giggling. A tiny laugh did escape as you said, “I bet they wanted to hiss and throw holy water when I touched you on the street,” and he snickered but nodded. You weren’t lying, though, when you said you didn’t about care what they thought. “Oooh, another question…” you paused to squirm a little on his lap, biting your lip when you felt his curiosity, “Is that why you like giving oral so much?”

“Part of it,” he answered easily, and you couldn’t miss the little simmer of want in him, “I really like how you taste, though.” He slipped his other hand back under the front of your shirt, talons feathering over your skin. “I wouldn’t mind getting a taste of you right now, honestly.”

“B-But- Nero, I’m-” you spluttered, gritting your teeth against both discomfort and desire warring within you. “Isn’t that…gross…to you?”

He pushed his own embarrassment over the subject aside, needing to ease your mind as much as you had eased his. Leaning back to lock eyes with you, he asked, “Part demon, remember?” You opened and closed your mouth a few times before nodding, squirming a little at the thought. “It’s not just _human_ blood, either… That’s _my mate’s_ blood, sweetheart. I never stop craving it,” he blushed a little with that admission, ducking his head with a tiny smile. “Besides, Nico, uh…dumped her notes on it in my lap on the way home yesterday…”

“Oh?” You weren’t surprised in the slightest over Nico having notes on menstrual cycles. She had notes on everything else that caught her eye or pertained to her in anyway, after all.

“Uh, yeah… Um…apparently, f-for some women,” he blushed at his stammering and looked away, “sex and orgasms can… _help_ …with the cramps, but not vomiting…” He pressed his lips together and glanced at you. “I don’t think you’ve been, eh…vomiting, though, right?”

You shook your head with a little smile, letting your love for this sweet man overwhelm you for a few moments. He let out a little string of laughs that was almost a giggle at the bubbly warmth, nuzzling his face back into your neck while tracing over your skin with his talons. You fought with your words before softly saying, “Hey…let me process this for a bit, okay? I _knew_ about that being a possible aid, but…finding someone willing to help? I never dreamed I would…”

His lips ghosted across your collarbone when he answered, “We’re both a little out of our comfort zones, here… I’m glad it’s with you.”

You kissed his hair and held him tightly, just as thankful as he was.

_______

By the end of the following day, your cramps had only gotten worse, your legs, back, and arms flared with pain, and your head ached from all the muscle tension. Restful sleep was somewhat difficult to get, and the tiniest things set you off. You had burst into tears over accidentally cracking one of your generic coffee mugs while washing dishes, and Nero hadn’t known what to think when you cried your eyes out into his chest.

He could feel how upset you were, but it was warped with multiple emotions that he couldn’t pick out before they’d change again. All he could do was hold you and run his fingers through your hair until you calmed. He was also starting to think the kitchen might be cursed as far as your menstrual cycle went and decided to ban you from the room.

After the third time of him picking you up, carrying you out of the kitchen, and plopping you on the sofa, you made a game out of it to see how long you could sneak in before he caught you. He randomly chose when to let you get away with it for a few minutes. It lightened your mood considerably and gave you something to focus on aside from the situation, and he had fun with making you squeak if he caught you off guard. Each of you could sense when the other was close, and you both knew it, but neither of you let it deter you from enjoying it.

You were pulled from your thoughts when Nero sniffed sharply. Glancing at him, you blushed at the sight of both reddish irises and his tongue tracing his lips before he closed those eyes and visibly restrained himself. “Hey, what’s wrong?” you asked softly, taking a step closer and frowning a little when he stumbled back.

“I-I can…” he trailed off and slowly tilted his head before giving it a shake. He licked his lips again and swallowed harshly, and you couldn’t have missed that his tongue was bluish-black. “B-Blood…” he managed to choke out.

Your own eyes widened as you caught his meaning, and you quickly grabbed the laundry detergent then made your way to the bathroom. A few frustrated curses escaped you as you cleaned up the mess. “It’s okay now,” you called out to him, rather angry with yourself for slipping up not even halfway through your menstrual cycle. You knew your heavy days would be beyond annoying. A tiny, humorless laugh escaped you at the thought of just living in the bathtub for the next week.

Gentle fingers curled under your chin, turning your head toward Nero. “Hey…you helped me survive my heat…” he blushed but kept his eyes on your face, “This is a cakewalk in comparison, okay?” You closed your eyes when he kissed your forehead, his lips trailing to brush over your eyelids. Once you relaxed into him, he moved on to your reddened, bruising knuckles from scrubbing your panties too hard then pulled you tight against him and wrapped you in all four of his arms.

“I guess I should look on the bright side,” you tried to joke, “Your sense of smell will keep me from ruining my clothes.” 

Nero snorted and gently butted his forehead against yours with a teasing, “Now, who’s the dork?” then lifted you before you could protest. He carried you to bed, lying you down and catching your lips in a soft kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away and murmured, “Will you let me try to rub away some of that stress…please?”

You were pulling off your shirt before he had even finished asking. “Yes, please! Always!” you gasped out as you flung your shorts off the bed, never willing to turn away Nero’s touch on your skin. His hand smoothed up your back and deftly unclasped your bra. A soft sigh of relief slipped between your lips, and you didn’t fight him when a flesh hand guided you back down while a spectral claw opened your drawer and found a bottle of oil from Aurora’s shop. “I don’t remember buying that one…” you mumbled, gladly sniffing it when he held it to your nose.

He snickered softly when you gave a pleased hum. “That’s because I did…” he replied with a tiny blush and a scratch of his nose, “So, lie back and enjoy, alright?”

“I always enjoy your hands,” you assured.

He huffed a laugh while that cute blush darkened then set himself to easing as much of the tension in you as he could.

_______ NSFW _______

Nero felt a need to get out of the house when your heavy time started. The thought of being a bother for him was beyond hurtful, and you had told him to do what he thought was best. You were in no emotional state to decide that for yourself, much less both of you.

“Two options,” was his response as he held up two fingers. “One? I disappear for a bit and find a fight to shut some of my Devil instincts up. Two? I’m going down on you every time I catch a whiff of you. It doesn’t disgust me, but I’ll control it for you.” He felt the war in you at his words, so he gently hugged you against him. “…I’ll go for a quick patrol, okay? Get out of your hair for an hour or two and let you have some peace.”

You couldn’t have stopped the soft whine if you tried. Your fists tightened in the back of his shirt, holding him as close to your body as you could, while you buried your face in his chest. With your voice cracking, you quietly declared, “ _You’re_ not the problem, here, Nero!”

He whispered, “Neither are you,” as comfortingly as he could.

“My brain is just being so _stupid_ …” you grumbled before confessing, “I _want_ you to do that _so badly_ , but I’m so worried about being _nasty-_ ”

“Idiot…” he interrupted, grinning a little when you jerked back to glare at him. “Have you seen the shit we get covered in during jobs? It’s not like a little _menstrual blood_ is gonna scare me off.” Careful fingers gripped your chin as he lifted you up his body with his other arm until you were close enough to kiss. “If you’re that worried,” he murmured against your lips, “then I’ll bathe you with soap and water before doing it with my tongue.”

He swallowed your whimper and delved into your mouth. Desire ignited in your core as his tongue toyed with yours, and you let out a breathy moan while wrapping your arms and legs around him. He huffed a laugh through his nose then drew back to press his forehead to yours.

He was quiet as he admitted, “I think I’m goin’ ‘bout this the wrong way,” and paused to let out a shaky breath when your fingers traced through the hair at the nape of his neck. “I’m tryin’ to be respectful of you an’ not be… _pushy_ , I guess?” You giggled a little at the annoyed furrow of his brow that you could feel against your forehead and the scrunch of his nose that you could see, knowing that wasn’t the word he wanted to use. “You’re not usually so _shy_ , either, and that’s throwin’ me for a loop… I can _feel_ how much you want it, but-”

You interrupted him with a kiss, burying your hands in his hair and tugging a little to get him to part his lips for a gasp, and he groaned when you licked into his mouth. As soon as his teeth started becoming a little sharper, you nicked your tongue on one then melted into him when he gave a playful _growl_ and chased the earthy, savory, sweet liquid that escaped. You grunted softly when your back hit the wall, pulling away and panting for breath as you stared up at him.

He bit his lip, though it didn’t stifle his smirk at all, and a moan rumbled low in this throat before he mumbled, “…There you are…” You were already moving for another kiss as he dipped his head. “Been out of sync,” he whispered against your lips then continued between kisses, “Didn’t realize…how badly until…just now…” and ended on a moan of, “ _Feels so good_ …” 

“Stop talking…!” you breathed, a little bewildered at _ever_ having to say that to Nero. “More kisses…and shower… _now_ ,” came the follow-up demands that had him snickering, and he was more than happy to start by indulging the first one. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he groaned into your mouth while pulling away from the wall. He _purred_ when you dragged your nails over the back of his neck, somehow angling his head to give you more skin to work with as he left the kitchen with you. You didn’t know or care how he made it to the bathroom without incident. Cold tile met your clothed back as he pressed you against the wall beside the shower, opening the door and fiddling with the knobs without leaving your lips.

As soon as the water was running, ethereal claws held you in place while he pulled his shirt off. You resisted the urge to touch his revealed skin to quickly strip out of your own clothes, his spectral hands shifting easily with your movements. His hands were so warm where they cupped your bottom after he removed his pants. You knew he could only see the steam rising and couldn’t feel the temperature of the water, so you stuck your hand under the spray. “Perfect,” you praised while looking at him, smiling softly when he blushed, “Go ahead. I gotta get rid of this tamp- _eek!_ ” A squeak interrupted you as it was removed.

You were surprised again at the dexterity of his wing claws, blinking in surprise as he lifted the trash lid and dropped it inside. He held his breath while doing so, knowing he wouldn’t be gentle if the scent hit him so strongly. A cheeky grin curved his lips at your annoyance, and he muttered, “All taken care of,” then stepped into the shower with you before adding, “Not lettin’ you outta my real arms’ reach.” You weren’t going to ruin the mood by complaining about needing to wrap it _before_ throwing it away.

After putting you back on your feet, Nero erased your lingering irritation as he slowly soaped you up and rinsed you with his hands. You wondered if this was how he had felt when you washed him while he had that awful sunburn since you couldn’t get enough of his touch gliding over your skin. He knelt to reach your lower body, and you couldn’t resist carding your fingers through his hair. You had turned the soft, wet locks into a spiky mess by the time he reached where you needed him the most, and you rested your cheek against his head as you panted with desire into his ear. He distracted himself with nipping kisses, sharp but careful, along your collarbone and made you shiver. The sensations of that plus his fingers moving so slowly inside you when your body was this sensitive left your muscles weak from pleasure.

You dragged some part of your mind back into reality as you started leaning on him more. One section of the shower wall protruded as a shelf, though it was a little too small to be any kind of proper seat, but you didn’t care as you moved the bottles on it. The long fingers brushing your inner walls made it so hard to concentrate. “ _…Nero…!_ ” you gasped when those digits withdrew and teased over your folds instead, your hands tightening in his hair and making him growl and bite down on your clavicle. The cuts stung as the shower water rolled over them, but his tongue was there in the next heartbeat to soothe the pain.

He groaned softly while drawing back to look up at you, savoring the droplets of your blood. You stared into slit twin suns as his skin shifted in a partial Trigger, and he quietly confessed, “I almost don’t…don’t want to taste you… Just wanna…keep doing _this_.” His eyes fluttered at your pleading whimper. “You smell so good…and you’re so _responsive_ …” he paused to brush your flushed cheek with his thumb, “So _beautiful_ like this… Wet and _hot_ and wanting… You _need_ me.” One corner of his lips pulled up, his eyes dancing, as he gave a quiet laugh. “It’s such a _rush_ …!”

You had a feeling that he wasn’t looking for a response, merely talking to ground himself, and you remembered the times when he was submissive to you. The way his whole body had begged for your touch sent a similar thrill through you. His fingertips ghosting over your clit tore a tiny, gasping cry out of you and caused you to roll your hips into him, but he avoided the little nub and went back to caressing your folds. It wasn’t often that he got like this, tantalizing you until you were a delirious mess, but it was no secret that you enjoyed it.

A bluish-black tongue licked over his darkening lips. The scents of your blood and arousal, even diluted by the water, were slowly driving him crazy. He wanted to kiss your skin, but he couldn’t keep watching your face if he did. With a soft hum, he made a compromise of slipping his lengthened tongue out to lave over your flesh, and your mouth fell open with a whine as the tip circled one nipple. He brought his free hand to the other, not wasting any opportunity to make you tremble.

You weren’t sure whether your thighs were soaked from the water or his ministrations at this point, but your core felt so achingly hot and empty. “N-Nero…” you breathed, “Nero, please- I-I…I can’t…” while rocking your hips into his fingers. He teased at your opening with one fingertip, slowly dipping it inside just to the first knuckle before withdrawing again and again. You were ready to throw him down and ride him if he didn’t hurry up.

He gave a sheepish grin at the flare of frustration from you, softly mumbling, “Sorry, I just…couldn’t help it…” before kissing down your body as he pulled his fingers out. After one quick rinse of his hand and you, he turned the shower off before it could go cold. He lifted your legs over his shoulders and braced you on the shelf that you had cleaned off, grimacing as his Devil instincts _screamed_ for you. Energy rippled over him as more of his body transitioned. He used his spectral claws to hold your legs so that the ridges on his shoulders wouldn’t hurt you.

Your hands found the bases of his horns, making him purr as you gently scratched his scalp. You were nowhere near ready for the long swathe of his Devilish tongue all the way up your slit, arching sharply and barely feeling the throb of your head hitting the wall. The blackening of your vision only enhanced the sensation as he purred even louder at the taste of you.

Nero had never dared to dream of meeting someone who would _welcome_ all his Devilish quirks, so he definitely understood your own surprise at finding a person who was willing to help ease your menstrual cycles. He quickly lost himself in the familiar motions of satisfying you, the mild mindlessness only aided by your blood and slick on his tongue. Holding himself back wasn’t an option any longer, soft, whimpering moans breaking up his purring as he delved a little further inside your swollen core and found your clit again. A gasp-stuttered moan sounded from your lips in time with his flicking.

You found yourself flung over the edge of a wonderous orgasm when he rolled his tongue _hard_ over the little nub, and he prolonged the spikes of pleasure by licking over your inner folds and plunging the dexterous muscle inside on each pass. You didn’t know how you had the energy to writhe as it slipped inside you, his name becoming both a plea and a prayer. His bluish hands slid up your sides, retracted talons fluttering over your skin, so that he could keep you from sliding off the little shelf. 

Nero looked up at you through his bangs, and his pupils were nearly round from how dilated they were. A little smile curved your lips at how adorable he looked, like a cat with too much catnip, and the thought brought you back enough to resume your gentle scratching at the bases of his horns. Only a moment later, he paused upon reaching your cervix. You had explained to him that it wasn’t so much that you could feel his _tongue_ as you could feel _pressure_ , and he quickly found the right way to exploit it.

A puzzled noise escaped him as he licked over the normally hard area. It was only slightly softer than usual, and his tongue tickled at a small gap that hadn’t ever been there. **_“S’open…?”_** he managed to mumble around the long muscle.

You blinked in surprise and confusion, having thought he was too far gone to process anything that didn’t involve chasing his pleasure and yours. Another second later, you barely choked out, “Nero, _wait_ -!” You were too late, though, as the tip of his tongue wriggled at the tiny space, and you sucked in a breath at the intense, cramping pain. 

He grunted softly, his hands flexing against your sides as he felt it himself. Your heel connected with the back of his head and brought him abruptly back to reality, and his eyelids fluttered rapidly to clear the spots from his vision while drawing away.

You groaned out, “I said ta _wait_ , fuckin’ _dammit_ ,” then breathed slowly as the aftershocks faded. He whimpered softly and nuzzled your thigh, but you were simply in pain and not actually angry with him, so you petted his hair and brushed over his pointed ears with a few soft, shushing noises. “Shh, shh… S’okay… You didn’t know,” you assured, reaching for a washcloth to wipe the blood off his chin that he missed. “The cervix is only barely open during menstruation to let the uterus do its thing,” you explained, “It also opens with contractions during pre-labor childbirth for the baby to pass through.”

He hummed quietly, listening attentively to everything you had to say. One of his hands had moved to gently rub at your lower belly in apology, and he murmured, **_“And none of that feels good. Got’cha.”_** This conversation made him wonder, should children ever come up, if he’d feel your labor pain. The thought that he would be one of the men in the world who could say he _did_ know what it felt like brought an amused smile to his face, and he nearly laughed at the thought of what _Sparda_ went through. He brought himself back to see you giving him a wry look with a raised eyebrow. **_“S-Sorry… It’s not you, just…had a few funny thoughts.”_**

“Share them later, hmm?” you requested, cupping his cheeks and missing his kisses, but as much as you didn’t care about your own flavor normally, a line still existed here.

**_“Sure,”_** he agreed easily then murmured, **_“Let me see what I can do about that pain.”_** Energy sparked over his tongue when he licked his lips, and he focused a shred of his brain on task this time to keep his Devil instincts in check, knowing _that_ part of him wanted to reach the source. 

You gave a soft moan at the first relieving touch. Your hands buried into his long hair to comb through the soft strands, and that rumbling purr started again quickly. You melted into the now-gentle pleasure. Muscles that you hadn’t even realized were tense slowly relaxed, your entire being riding the unhurried eddies building into a gentle climax. Leathery palms cupping your face drew you back to reality.

**_“Feelin’ good?”_** Nero asked, his voice making you open your eyes, though you had no idea when you closed them. A goofy smile curved your lips as you gave a happy hum. **_“I can still feel an ache…but I can’t reach it with my spit… There’s, uh…another way that I think will work…”_** He scooped you up with his wings as he stood and cushioned your limp body with them against the wall. Your legs wrapped around his waist without prompting, pulling him closer in tandem with his half-step that pressed his warm body against your cooling skin. He _groaned_ as the mound of his groin rubbed against your heated, wet core.

You lazily rolled your hips into him, your smile softening into a loving, little thing when he nuzzled into your hair, and you gladly slipped your arms under his to reach his back. He shivered in your hold as you trailed your fingertips up and down through the energy at the bases of his wings. His cock slid out of the protective armor, and he wasted no time in rocking his hips to glide the black-ribbed, power-veined flesh over your folds.

**_“I’ve n-never…done this_** **ssss _…bef-fore…”_** he said slowly, barely holding himself back from simply driving into you. 

You could feel his alarm and worry, which you soothed with soft kisses to his jaw and cheek before mumbling, “That’s okay, lovely…” then moved your hips with instinctual perfection. The tip of his erection nudged at your entrance on his next movement and made him whimper. “We have plenty of time to practice.”

He drew back to see you, unable to help both a crooked grin and a blush at the smirk and lidded eyes that made your expression utterly provocative. **_“Yeah…”_** he muttered while brushing his nose, **_“I guess we do.”_** He lost his composure completely as the head of his cock was encased within you, eyes clenching shut as his lips parted for soft, quick breaths. You licked your lips while watching as his abdomen undulated with each little gasp. **_“Shit…_ holy shit _…”_** he choked out, even his _wings_ trembling, as he thrusted into you so smoothly, **_“_ Oh, fuck _! Y-Yer s’damn_ slick _…and_ hot _, so fuckin’ hot…”_**

His whole body glowed whiteish gold and blue, the colors intensifying within his skin and igniting in wispy flames around him. He wondered if this was what sticking his finger in an electrical outlet was like. He could feel it overflowing into you, and it was reenergizing you from the days of fatigue, pain, and emotional turmoil. You curled forward to hide your face in his chest as euphoric giggles escaped your throat. He dropped his head to bury his face in your hair with soft, whimpering moans from each little laugh making you clench around him.

“N- _Nero_ , please move…” you half-begged, half-snickered, digging your nails into the leathery, scaly hide of his back when he pulled out. You threw your head back and arched into him when he slid back into you, feeling so grateful for the softness of his feathers and not knowing which of you was louder. 

It took everything he had to be gentle to avoid aggravating your still-sore abdomen. You weren’t having any of it, though, tightening your legs around his waist to drive him inside you and relishing his strangled whine. He cursed and pressed his flesh hands against the shower wall on either side of you. **_“P-Please… I’m tryin’ ta-”_** he choked out but was interrupted when you clenched down on him, his eyes widening as his breath left him like he had taken a solid punch to his solar plexus.

Your core was pulsing around him, and if you felt any hotter, you were going to explode. “It’s gonna hurt…no matter what…” you panted, reaching up and gripping his horns to make him look at you before demanding, “So, make the pain _worth it_.” He stared at you like he was seeing you for the first time before huffing a soft laugh. When you leaned up a little, he was already lowering his head down so that you could nuzzle his jaw, and you whispered, “You’re not gonna _injure_ me… I’m not glass…okay?”

A little smile curved his dark lips as he eased you back against his wings and murmured, **_“Yeah…”_** He licked those pretty lips and swallowed once then angled his neck to rest his forehead against yours without scratching you with his horns. His voice became a bit stronger, though still quiet, as he agreed, ** _“Yeah, okay.”_**

It took only a few moments for you both to fall back into perfect sync, and neither of you were sure if you were meeting his thrusts or if he was meeting every roll of your hips. He felt each cramp of your belly, and you felt each bolt of his pleasure. It was a dizzying combination that swept you both into mind-blowing orgasms that stole your voices and left soft whimpers in place of echoing cries.

Nero was so thankful for his instincts at that moment. There was nothing left of his functional mind to direct his energy for what he needed to do, so he was relieved when your body began to glow. Whiteish gold and blue started with your lower abdomen where he came inside you and flowed outward like flickering flames. Your bliss reverberated back into him and left him nearly giggly, and he wanted to kiss you so badly, which made him realize the _only_ bad thing in all of this.

He sucked in a breath through his nose, pressing his lips together, then grinned. Huddling close to you to keep you warm, he opened the shower door just enough to reach out with one of his spectral claws and snatched his toothbrush and the mouthwash. You were starting to come back to yourself as he spat the mouthful of antiseptic liquid into the base of the shower. He felt your confusion and set the two items to the side then buried a hand in your hair to bring your face to his for a chaste kiss.

**_“Please…?”_** he murmured, his half-lidded eyes gaining an extra glow when your tongue flicked against his lips. Your brain quickly, though foggily, connected the dots of his actions, and you were all too happy to give him what he wanted, so he wasted no time. His mouth moved with yours in slow, loving kisses.

Your hips were starting to cramp the slightest bit, but he was already leaning back from the wall with you and holding you close as he opened the door. Your body was like a limp noodle when he lay you on the bed atop his wing, making a barrier of the feathers. He carefully rearranged your legs until you were lying on your side to give you a little relief while managing to stay inside you so that you wouldn’t worry about making too much of a mess on his wing. His thoughtfulness never failed to warm your heart.

Nero softly asked, **_“Feelin’ okay?”_** and waited until you nodded before giving a little smile that had a fang poking over his bottom lip. He curled over you, being mindful of both the leg he was straddling, which rubbed against the underside of the mound of his groin so perfectly, and the one stretched out in front of you. His movements made you moan quietly, each shift of his body grinding his Devilish cock into so many right places.

Your eyes were focused on his cute expression, a little giggle escaping you. Sinking your hand into his long hair, you guided his head down to press a quick kiss over the sharp incisor. A flush turned his face purplish as he glanced away shyly. You whispered, “I love how adorable you are,” and squeaked when he snapped his teeth playfully at your nose.

He actually _pouted_ and grumbled, **_“S’posed t’be terrifyin’, not_ adorable _.”_**

Your expression went so soft with a loving smile as you ghosted your fingertips over his face and murmured, “Never to me.”

He breathed out a little sigh and touched his forehead to yours. **_“That still catches me off-guard sometimes,”_** he admitted, scrunching his nose when you somehow managed to flick the tip of your tongue against it.

You couldn’t help the tease, “Even when you’re balls-deep inside me?”

Nero huffed and snapped his hips in a quick withdraw and thrust, making you throw your head back and arch as your mouth fell open. He laughed softly and replied, **_“I’m gonna shut you up for a bit.”_**

He certainly carried through on his threat, though you wouldn’t ever complain about the only intelligible word escaping your throat being his name.

_______

The rest of your menstrual cycle was the most bearable experience you’d ever had. You were beginning to feel too much like a pampered princess with the way Nero was so attuned to how you were feeling. If your emotions were going haywire, he would simply lift you and hold you close or kiss you senseless. When the fatigue set in and left you lethargic, he made a protein-packed meal for the both of you and managed to keep himself to slight hovering as you helped in preparing it. At the times that the cramps left your legs weakened, he was sweeping you off your feet and into the bathroom for both a shower and a dose of the best painkiller that you’d ever had.

“You’ve taken such good care of me,” you murmured from where you were curled up in his lap in the floor of the shower, the need to simply feel his skin having been too strong while washing each other.

“Always will,” he assured just as quietly, perfectly content to sit in the steamy basin with you. He had already brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth out, so you certainly didn’t mind the little kisses being pressed to your face. His arms were so warm and comforting, and you let out a soft sigh as you nuzzled into his neck. A hand rested on your outer thigh and rubbed over your hip and up your flank to where his other hand was cupping your shoulder from behind, his arm supporting your back, then slid back down to your thigh in a slow, repetitive motion.

There was a bit of a conflict within you of happiness and sorrow. A quiet noise of confusion escaped Nero, and he gently nudged your head with his chin as he continued stroking your skin. You took a moment to piece your thoughts together, a twinge of annoyance furrowing your brow. “I’m glad that my period is almost over…but I’m kinda sad about it, too,” you paused to let out a disparaging laugh at yourself, “How stupid is that?”

“Hey, none of that,” he muttered, materializing a wing to press a single claw against your lips. You shifted a little to suckle at the tip, and he released a shaky breath before regathering his thoughts to ask, “Can you remember a time when you had a _good_ one?”

You didn’t want to admit it, but he had a point. You reached up to take his spectral claw in your hand and pull it away from your mouth before grumbling, “Not really.”

He rested his cheek against your head and gently prompted, “That’s not all, though, is it?” He couldn’t have missed how you curled further into him or the way your hand gripped at his shoulder, plus he could still feel some residual unhappiness inside you.

“Perceptive, cheatin’ ass,” you huffed, squeaking when he skimmed his fingers over a sensitive spot. “Okay, okay! No, it isn’t!” you blurted in answer, anything to get him to stop tickling you, but his hand was still poised over the area in case you tried to get out of properly responding to him. “I…kinda, um…really like how…how you’re so… _hungry_ for me…”

“Huh?” He lifted his head to look down at your blushing face, blinking in surprise as he asked, “Is that all?” He hummed quietly before a grin tore across his face, and he slid his hand up your abdomen and chest to gently cup the side of your throat, pressing under your chin with his thumb to make you angle your head up toward him. “Oh, sweetheart… I’m _always_ hungry for you.”

The sweet moment didn’t end, but it was a near thing with the way he kissed you. By the time that the ravenous motions tapered off, they were little more than cute nips and suckles of your bottom lip. “… _Damn_ …” you whispered, knowing the grin on your face had to look so dazed and goofy. He snickered quietly then nuzzled your cheek, sliding his tongue up your jaw in an affectionate lick before pressing a kiss to the lobe of your ear. “I think…you’ve kicked my sex drive…into _over_ drive…” you confessed slowly, still quite a bit stunned.

He hummed then moved to your neck beneath your ear as he shrugged and muttered, “Be good or be good at it, right?”

You snorted and swatted his shoulder with a roll of your eyes. “Cheeky asshole.”

He didn’t even bother denying it, instead giving a casual, “Yup,” and going back to marking up your flesh with his lips and teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: @SilverSapphyre


End file.
